Magneto
Magneto is a character from Marvel Comics. He has previously fought against Darth Vader from Star Wars in the 35th episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Taurus vs Magneto * Darth Sidious vs Magneto * Darth Vader vs Magneto (Completed) * Magneto VS Doctor Doom * Magneto vs. Dr. Polaris (Completed) * Magneto vs Frieza * Magneto vs. Gilgamesh * Heckyl vs Magneto (Completed) * Magneto VS Kat (Abandoned) * Magneto vs. Kuvira * Magneto VS Lex Luthor * M. Bison vs Magneto (Completed) * Magneto VS Martian Manhunter * Magneto vs. Mewtwo * Magneto vs. Pyrrha Nikos * Magneto vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) * Magneto vs Sinestro * Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn (Completed) * Magneto vs. Static * Magneto VS Tetsuo Shima * Solana Frost (Pokefusions) vs Magneto With someone else * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Battle Royales * [[Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale|'Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale']]' '(Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bardock (Dragon Ball) * Black Adam (DC Comics) * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Dian (Jewelpet) * Gorilla Grodd (DC Comics) * Monsoon (Metal Gear) * Risotto Nero (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Born after World War I to a middle class German Jewish family, Erik Magus Lensherr was forcibly separated from his family by Nazi soldiers in an Auschwitz concentration camp during WWII. Under this stress, as he attempts to remain with his family, Erik's mutant powers manifested and would be spared the fate his family and fellow Jews would suffer as he remained in Auschwitz to be made into a Sonderkommando. Though Erik manages to escape the prison camp during the October 7th, 1944 revolt, he would face a new form of prejudice as a mutant. Despite meeting a kindred spirit in Charles Xaiver in the betterment of mutants, Erik's nightmarish experience had shaped his belief that mutantkind should not tolerate humanity and that they should prove their superiority by any means. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 6'2" tall * Weight: 190 lbs. * Gender: Male * Species: Mutant Power Grid * Intelligence: 5 * Strength: 2 * Speed: 5 * Durability: 2 * Energy Projection: 6 * Fighting Skills: 4 Powers & Abilities * Magnetokinesis: Magneto can control all forms of magnetism, allowing him to control metal. His powers let him manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field, giving him planetary range and letting him manipulate virtually anything. ** Magnetic Force-Fields: Magneto can create force-fields using his Magnetokinesis. They can be used to block attacks, hit enemies, trap enemies, and allow him him to survive in space. ** Magnetic Armor: Magneto can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform with magnetic fields, making it almost as durable as adamantium. ** Magnetic Rays: Magneto can shoot powerful rays & electromagnetic pulses to attack enemies. ** Magnetic Flight: Magneto interfaces magnetic field lines in his immediate surroundings to sustain flight for long distances at varying speeds. He can also fly in space, so long as he's contained in a force field with oxygen. ** Geomagnetic Link: Magneto has a connection to the Earth's electromagnetic field and can sense changes to it. ** Gravity Reduction: Magneto can reverse the polarity of Earth's magnetic field to shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself. ** Metal/Matter Manipulation: Magneto can manipulate metal at the atomic level, allowing him to not only change the shape and form of the metal but to combine it as well. He can use this ability to turn his helmet into a weapon by turning it into shards of metal & firing it at the opponent, he can reform it afterward. He can also manipulate non-metal objects by manipulating the metal within it, or by creating powerful electromagnetic fields to move non-metal objects, basically allowing him to manipulate anything on Earth. ** Organic Iron Manipulation: Magneto can control the traces of iron within organic matter, allowing him to manipulate the blood in a person's body. ** Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, Magneto can view the world around him as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can also see the natural electromagnetic auras of living beings. ** Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Magneto can project or manipulate energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, but this is extremely tiring for him, so he normally sticks to magnetism. *** Electrokinesis: Magneto is capable of projecting powerful bolts of electricity. He's also capable of absorbing lightning and projecting an electric aura around himself. ** Telepathic Resistance: Magneto has trained himself for fighting telepaths, & is resistant to telepathic attack. * Superhuman Reaction time: He can react to stimuli 15 times faster than a normal human. * Basic skill in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment * Helmet designed to negate psychic attacks to the wearer's mind. * Suit made of an amalgam of lightweight, highly durable metallic alloys Other Things * Intelligent & cunning * Multilingual * Indomitable Will Feats * Threatened the UN to give him Genosha. Magneto turned the island into the first mutant nation on Earth. He ruled as king over the population of about 16,521,063. * Lifted entire ships and mountains with ease. * Manipulated the entire planet's electromagnetic spectrum. * Magnetically affected objects thousands of miles away. * Can manipulate indestructible metals; as when he ripped Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton out * Can block or immobilize Mjolnir. https://youtu.be/nvtchcZ_Sis?t=3m25s * Pulled a satellite out of orbit. *Survived a beating from Jean Grey. *Lifted a mountain range *Lifted the Golden Gate Bridge *He killed a prison guard by manipulating the iron in his blood. https://youtu.be/qD32P4L4g4A?t=45s *Pulled a bullet down from deep space *Reversed gravity *Blocked two point-blank nuclear explosions *Controlled a person's body through the iron in their blood. Flaws *Will lose his powers if his magnetic field is drained. https://youtu.be/nvtchcZ_Sis?t=3m41s *Using his magnetism for big jobs can severely weaken him. *Certain depictions of Magneto are defenseless if not near any metal. *Arrogant *Will not kill a Mutant *Failed to stop the Sentinel Genocide of Genosha. *Defeated by Mr. Fantastic who was using a WOODEN GUN!? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5-JVvCrGC8 Onslaught A demon created by Professor X's attempt to absorb the evil within Magneto. *Easily defeated Juggernaut. *The Avengers (including a fully enraged Hulk) and the Fantastic Four had to sacrifice their lives to defeat Onslaught. Gallery Magneto-UMvsC3.png|Magneto as he appears in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Marvel Comics - Magneto as he appears on the X-Men Front Page Cover.png|Magneto as he appears on the X-Men Front Page Cover Marvel Comics - Magneto focusing on his powers.png|Magneto focusing on his powers imgres-100.jpg|Ian Mckellen as present Magneto in the X-Men movies Whatifavx2013004covcol.jpg|Magneto Phoenix Force Magneto-PNG.png 2438732-magneto_helmet_by_karsten_klintzsch.jpg|Magneto's helmet Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Avengers Member Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Earth Manipulator Category:European Combatants Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:German Combatants Category:Jewish Combatants Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Mutants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters